Le piège à mangemort
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Teddy rêve d'être auror, aidé de son ami il construit un piège. Mais la guerre n'es pas un jeu. Et ce jeu innocent pourrait avoir des conséquences insoupçonné.


Il s'amusait avec Henry dans le bois bordant la maison de sa grand-mère. Celle-ci avait accepté qu'il invite son ami aujourd'hui afin qu'ils s'amusent ensemble. Il adorait sa mamie, elle lui lisait des histoires quand il se sentait seul, elle lui faisait pour le gouter un de ses gâteaux favoris. Mais pour jouer c'est mieux un copain qu'une grand-mère, un enfant il peut courir, sauter sans se plaindre de son mal de dos. Il adorait Henry, c'était le fils de Kingsley, un ami à son parrain. Quand il serait plus grand il voulait être comme eux, lui aussi il voulait être un héros de guerre.  
Quand il sortait avec Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse, il voyait pleins de gens les observer. Au départ il en avait peur et se cachait dans les bras de son parrain, mais maintenant il aimait que les gens le regardent. Henry aussi voulait être aussi fort que son père, et courageux comme lui. Du coup ils avaient décidé de s'entraîner. Quand ils étaient ensemble ils jouaient au guerrier. Avec leurs baguettes jouets, ils se lançaient des sorts qui jaillissaient en de faibles étincelles de couleurs différentes selon ce qu'ils avaient lancés.  
Ils s'entraînaient à courir, sauter et grimper aux arbres. Dans le bois ils avaient construit leur QG, Harry les avait aidés à faire cette cabane dans les arbres. Sa mamie leur avait confectionné des rideaux et des coussins dans de vieux tissus. Et là, dans la cime du vieux chêne, ils s'imaginaient devenant Auror.

Aujourd'hui Henry avait amené un livre d'image où on voyait des chasseurs Malais faire un trou recouvert de branchages pour piéger les animaux et le petit garçon avait proposé de creuser un trou pour piéger les Mangemorts. Leur plan allait marcher, il suffisait juste de savoir où creuser leur Jeruhuk.  
Ils y avaient mis toute la journée - du haut de leur petite taille, le trou, une fois terminé, était immense - puis ils étaient partis à la recherche de branches et de feuilles pour le recouvrir.  
Une fois leur tâche terminée, ils étaient remontés dans leur cabane pour observer et attendre qu'un Mangemort tombe dans leur piège. Ils attendirent mais aucun ne vint. Henry avait dû partir après le goûter, mais Teddy lui avait promis d'aller voir dès le lendemain matin, avant le petit-déjeuner, si leur piège avait marché.  
Quand Harry l'avait amené le dimanche matin au foyer de sa grand-mère pour prendre un brunch ensemble, Teddy s'était précipité pour voir le trou.  
Leur piège à Mangemort avait fonctionné ! Malheureusement, c'était un simple renard efflanqué et boiteux qui s'était se retrouvait dans la cavité. Malgré cela, Teddy était heureux de pouvoir montrer à sa mamie et Harry la réussite de son plan et il courut en direction de la maison, son ami sur les talons.  
Il arriva en criant de joie, sauta dans les bras d'Harry et, à grand renfort de cris surexcités et de sauts de joie, parvint à faire sortir son parrain de la maison pour lui montrer son renard.

Le jeune homme, voyant la pauvre bête qui, déjà mal en point, était en train de se laisser mourir dans cette nasse, décida avec un pincement au cœur d'abréger ses souffrances. L'on aurait pu croire qu'après la guerre, les morts, la souffrance et la peur, un simple animal aurait été facile à éliminer pour le Survivant, mais prendre une vie, innocente de surcroît, n'en était en réalité que plus dur, surtout devant les yeux innocents de son filleul qui ne comprenait pas son geste, et dont les yeux s'emplissaient déjà de larmes devant le corps inanimé.

Teddy s'en voulait d'avoir construit ce piège. Blotti dans les bras de celui qui était un père pour lui, il fut ramené à la maison, inconsolable et secoué de sanglots. La chemise d'Harry était trempée par les larmes de son filleul et il s'en voulut d'avoir dû lui infliger cela. Mais il devait comprendre. La guerre, les pièges et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait n'étaient pas un jeu. Mais plus que tout cela, il redoutait la conversation qui allait venir et qu'il devait avoir avec Andromeda et Teddy. Cette conversation qu'ils remettaient sans cesse au lendemain. Cela faisait sept ans qu'il faisait tout pour reculer le moment où il devrait expliquer au petit garçon pourquoi ses parents n'étaient plus là. Les expressions imagées et les détournements de conversation n'allaient plus lui servir maintenant que Teddy avait vu la mort d'un être vivant.

– Harry... Le renard, il est mort ?  
– Oui, j'ai dû le tuer, il souffrait trop. Je suis désolé Teddy.

Il l'installa dans un des fauteuils du salon et s'assit en face de lui. Teddy le rejoignit finalement et monta sur ses genoux, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Et tout près de son oreille, il continua son raisonnement.

– Papa et maman aussi ils sont morts ? C'est ce qu'Henry m'a dit.

Dans un soupir douloureux Harry lâcha un « Oui » monocorde. Teddy continua malgré tout.

– Ils sont tombés dans un trou eux aussi ? demanda timidement le fragile garçon  
– On peut dire ça oui. Ils sont tombés dans un trou et en sont morts.  
– On les a tués pour pas qu'ils souffrent comme toi tout à l'heure tu as fait ?

Finalement la conversation qu'il redoutait n'aurait pas lieu aujourd'hui, il hocha lentement la tête. Parler de la mort de Remus et Tonks était finalement plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Il remarqua alors Andromeda qui se tenait devant la porte du salon, un air douloureux sur son visage fatigué. Ses mains qui portaient un plateau-repas tremblaient sous le poids de l'émotion. Le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce fut rompu par le petit garçon qui, à la vue des assiettes bien remplies que tenait sa grand-mère, décida de terminer la conversation pour se diriger vers sa mamie et lui prendre fièrement le plateau des mains. Et avec son air concentré de petit bonhomme, il s'appliqua à l'amener sur la table basse qui trônait devant la TV qu'avait installée Harry, sans renverser le jus de citrouille que contenait le pichet bien rempli. Les adultes ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air studieux du petit homme et Teddy, sans plus se soucier des adultes, alluma la TV, prit son assiette et commença à manger tranquillement. Andromeda lui versa un verre de jus et tendit une assiette à Harry, puis s'assit à coté de lui. Elle accueillit avec un sourire son petit-fils qui se rapprocha d'elle pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Harry considéra avec un sourire sa petite famille, atypique certes, mais heureuse. Ils regardèrent alors le garçon qui leur offrait tant de choses, et dont le sourire florissant éloignait les ténèbres de la guerre.


End file.
